Das Spiel der Götter
'Das Spiel der Götter '(englischer Originaltitel: The Malazan Book of the Fallen) ist eine abgeschlossene Reihe epischer Fantasieromane. Autor ist der kanadische Romanschriftsteller und gelernte Anthropologe und Archäologe Steven Erikson. Der ersten Band Gardens of the Moon wurde im Jahr 1999 veröffentlicht. Im Original ist die Reihe auf zehn Teile angelegt, wobei der letzte Band The Crippled God im Februar 2011 erschien. Bei der deutschen Übersetzung wurden die Bücher nach dem ersten Band (Die Gärten des Mondes) jeweils in zwei Bücher aufgeteilt und werden somit am Ende 19 Bände umfassen (bisher im Deutschen erschienen: Teil 1 bis 14). Übersetzt wurden bisher alle deutschen Bände vom Tim Straetmann. Zusätzlich existieren weitere, nicht zur Reihe gehörende Romane, die in der derselben Welt angesiedelt sind, von Eriksons Freund Ian Cameron Esslemont, mit dem er zusammen die Welt von Malaz erschaffen hat. Buchübersicht Bei der deutschen Übersetzung wurden die Bücher nach dem ersten Band (Die Gärten des Mondes) jeweils in zwei Bücher aufgeteilt und werden somit schließlich 19 Bände umfassen. * Band 1: Die Gärten des Mondes (2012). * Band 2: Das Reich der Sieben Städte (2013). * Band 3: Im Bann der Wüste (2014). * Band 4: Die eisige Zeit (2003). * Band 5: Der Tag des Sehers (2003). * Band 6: Der Krieg der Schwestern (2004). * Band 7: Das Haus der Ketten (2004). * Band 8: Kinder des Schattens (2005). * Band 9: Gezeiten der Nacht (2006). * Band 10: Die Feuer der Rebellion (2007). * Band 11: Die Knochenjäger (2008). * Band 12: Der goldene Herrscher (2009). * Band 13: Im Sturm des Verderbens (2010). * Band 14: Die Stadt des blauen Feuers (2012). * Band 15: Tod eines Gottes (2017). * Band 16: Die Flucht der Kinder (2018) * Band 17: Die Schwingen der Dunkelheit (Noch nicht erschienen) * Band 18: ? * Band 19: ? Band 17 bis 19 sind im Deutschen noch nicht erschienen. Handlung ''The Malazan Book of the Fallen'' The Malazan series does not follow a linear plot, that is, the novels are not produced in a straight chronological fashion. Instead, the stories occur in a semi-linear fashion, often having a novel cover one area of the world at a specific time, while the next novel overlaps the same time frame but in a different area of the world. * The first novel, Gardens of the Moon, introduces the main players in the series. Plot lines include the struggle for power within the city of Darujhistan, the war on Genabackis, and the introduction of a new threat on Genabackis, the Pannion Domin. * The second novel, Deadhouse Gates, takes place on the Seven Cities subcontinent and follows the Whirlwind rebellion and the rise of Sha'ik, focusing on a fugitive march across the continent called the Chain of Dogs. * The third novel, Memories of Ice, takes place back on Genabackis and follows the uneasy alliance between the armies of warlord Caladan Brood and the imperial Onearm's Host against the Pannion Domin. Memories of Ice takes place during the same time as Deadhouse Gates. * The fourth Novel, House of Chains, occurs back in Seven Cities and follows the imperial Adjunct Tavore Paran in her quest to squash the Whirlwind rebellion started in Deadhouse Gates. This novel also follows the trials of Karsa Orlong, a Teblor warrior setting out across the world from their isolated enclave. * The fifth novel, Midnight Tides, follows the clash of the united Tiste Edur tribes and the Letherii Empire. This novel does not feature characters seen in previous novels (with the sole exception of Trull Sengar). It takes place several years before Gardens of the Moon. * The sixth novel, The Bonehunters, combines all of the previous strands and plots, with the armies converging on Seven Cities, and the Letherii setting out in search of warriors to battle their immortal emperor. * The seventh novel, Reaper's Gale, takes the Malazan armies to the Letherii homeland. * The eighth novel, Toll the Hounds, revolves around the Tiste Andii of Black Coral and some of the main characters who have returned, or settled, in the city of Darujhistan. * The ninth novel, Dust of Dreams, revolves around the Bonehunters and their journey on their new, mysterious mission in the far-off sub-continent of Kolanse. * The tenth novel, The Crippled God, ties the various plots and armies together for the battle in the Kolanse sub-continent. ''The Kharkanas Trilogy'' The three volumes that comprise the Kharkanas Trilogy are set more than 300,000 years prior to the main series and depict the splintering of the Tiste into their three distinct sub-races, a crisis caused by the actions of Mother Dark and her consort Draconus, and the refusal of certain Tiste nobles to accept their relationship. This trilogy is notable for explaining many concepts and ideas left vague in the main series, such as the nature of the Elder Gods. ''The Toblakai Trilogy'' After the Kharkanas Trilogy is completed, Erikson plans a further three volumes which will be set after The Crippled God and will focus on Karsa Orlong and his long-held plan to bring about the fall of human civilization. ''Bauchelain and Korbal Broach'' These side-novellas depict the misadventures of the two titular necromancers and their long-suffering manservant, Emancipor Reese, who played a minor role in Memories of Ice. The novellas move about their timeline and that of the series and are notably lighter in tone and more focused than the main series. ''Novels of the Malazan Empire'' * Esslemont's first novel, Night of Knives, is a prequel to the main series. It is set in Malaz City on the night of Kellanved and Dancer's disappearance. * The second novel in this series, Return of the Crimson Guard, is set shortly after the events of The Bonehunters. Events in that novel have triggered a major civil war and rebellion in Quon Tali itself, threatening the stability of the Malazan Empire. During this civil war, the Crimson Guard invade Quon Tali, hoping to achieve their long-held goal of overthrowing the Empire. * The third novel, Stonewielder, is a direct sequel to Crimson Guard. It features the reunified Malazan Empire invading the continent of Korel to bring the lengthy military campaign there to a swift end. * The fourth novel, Orb Sceptre Throne, is a direct sequel to Toll the Hounds. It is mainly set in and around Darujhistan and the rise of the prophesied Tyrant. * The fifth novel, Blood and Bone, is set after Stonewielder and roughly simultaneously with the events of Orb Sceptre Throne and The Crippled God. It is set mainly on the continent of Jacuruku. * The sixth novel, Assail, is the final volume in this series and takes place after Blood and Bone and The Crippled God. It is set on the continent of the same name and resolves the story elements from Memories of Ice and the immediately preceding novels. According to both Esslemont and Erikson, it serves as a coda to the main Malazan series. ''Path of Ascendancy'' Esslemont's planned trilogy of prequel novels explores the beginnings of the Malazan Empire starting with Dancer's Lament. Bände The Malazan Book of the Fallen (Original) * Gardens of the Moon (1999) * Deadhouse Gates (2000) * Memories of Ice (2001) * House of Chains (2002) * Midnight Tides (2004) * The Bonehunters (2006) * Reaper's Gale (2007) * Toll the Hounds (2008) * Dust of Dreams (2009) * The Crippled God (2011) Das Spiel der Götter (Deutsche Taschenbücher) * Band 1: Die Gärten des Mondes (2012). (Orig.: Gardens of the Moon, 1999; dt. Erstausg. 2000, Blanvalet). ISBN 978-3-442-26909-9 * Band 2: Das Reich der Sieben Städte (2013). Blanvalet (Orig.: Deadhouse Gates, Part 1, 2000; dt. Erstausg. 2001, Blanvalet). ISBN 978-3-442-26965-5 * Band 3: Im Bann der Wüste (2014). (Orig.: Deadhouse Gates, Part 2, 2001; dt. Erstausg. 2001, Blanvalet). ISBN 978-3-442-26968-6 * Band 4: Die eisige Zeit (2003). (Orig.: Memories of Ice, Part 1, 2002). ISBN 978-3-442-24997-8 * Band 5: Der Tag des Sehers (2003). (Orig.: Memories of Ice, Part 2, 2002). ISBN 978-3-442-24998-5 * Band 6: Der Krieg der Schwestern (2004). (Orig.: House of Chains, Part 1, 2002). ISBN 978-3-442-24271-9 * Band 7: Das Haus der Ketten (2004). (Orig.: House of Chains, Part 2, 2002). ISBN 978-3-442-24292-4 * Band 8: Kinder des Schattens (2005). (Orig.: Midnight Tides, Part 1, 2004). ISBN 978-3-442-24298-6 * Band 9: Gezeiten der Nacht (2006). (Orig.: Midnight Tides, Part 2, 2004). ISBN 978-3-442-24403-4 * Band 10: Die Feuer der Rebellion (2007). (Orig.: The Bonehunters, Part 1, 2006). ISBN 978-3-442-24469-0 * Band 11: Die Knochenjäger (2008). (Orig.: The Bonehunters, Part 2, 2006). ISBN 978-3-442-24499-7 * Band 12: Der goldene Herrscher (2009). (Orig.: Reaper's Gale, Part 1, 2007). ISBN 978-3-442-26556-5 * Band 13: Im Sturm des Verderbens (2010). (Orig.: Reaper's Gale, Part 2, 2007). ISBN 978-3-442-26557-2 * Band 14: Die Stadt des blauen Feuers (2012). (Orig.: Toll the Hounds, Part 1, 2008). ISBN 978-3-442-26558-9 * Band 15: Tod eines Gottes (2017). (Orig.: Toll the Hounds, Part 2, 2008). ISBN 978-3-442-26559-6 * Band 16: Die Flucht der Kinder (2018). (Orig.: Dust of Dreams, 2009) * Band 17: Die Schwingen der Dunkelheit (2019). (Orig.: Dust of Dreams, 2009) * Band 18 & 19: Im Deutschen noch nicht erschienen.(Orig.: The Crippled God, 2011) Novellen * Blood Follows (2002) * The Healthy Dead (2004) * The Lees of Laughter's End: A Tale of Bauchelain & Korbal Broach (2007) Malaz-Romane von Ian Cameron Esslemont * Night of Knives (2005, Neuausgabe 2008) * The Return of the Crimson Guard (2008) * Stonewielder (2010) * Orb, Sceptre, Throne (2012) * Blood and Bone (2012) * Assail (2014) Anmerkungen und Quellenangaben Die in diesem Artikel enthaltenen Informationen wurden teilweise von dem Wikepedia Artikel 'Das Spiel der Götter' übernommen en:Malazan Book of the Fallen it:Il Libro Malazan Dei Caduti 00